


Usefulness

by templefugate



Series: 3 Sentence Drabbles [3]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spare clothes can be a life-saver, much like Supergirl herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usefulness

One perk of being Supergirl was always having a change of clothes, and the realization brought a smile to Kara's face. Now she had no reason to doubt the use of bringing a second extra pair of clothes to work (even if work sometimes didn't even need any).

"Don't think that," Cat said suddenly, moving up behind her and filling the space between their bodies again, "that alone will get you the promotion you've been wanting."


End file.
